User blog:Charlie the Penguin/The Charlie Files II: Take a Hike, Spike!
Surprise! I finished Episode II early! You may realize that this one is as high quality as the first one, that's because I actually wrote this a while back. And I'm sorry I couldn't have as many people in this one, it just wouldn't work the way that I wrote this. But don't worry, anyone who hasn't had a large role so far will in the next one, I promise! Anyways, be sure to tell me what you think in the comments! Thanks for reading! :D -Charlie Introduction 9:30am '''- With former Club Penguin president Billybob gone, Spike Hike, having been left in charge of Club Penguin, assumes complete control of Club Penguin. '''10:30am - Spike Hike makes Herbert P. Bear his second-in-command, who removes the Everyday Phoning Facility, eliminating the EPF. '12:00pm '- Spike Hike re-releases the Beta Hat, destroying its rarity (just kidding :P) Club Penguin was in trouble. Spike Hike had taken over the island. Herbert, now his second-in-command, had destroyed the EPF once and for all, and released his army of crabs on the streets of CP. They had attacked the Plaza and destroyed the Pet Shop and the Puffle Hotel. Homeless puffles and pookies were scattered all over, miserably shivering in the cold. They weren't the only ones. Spike had allowed Herbert to cut off all heat to the rest of the island to warm up his HQ. The citizens knew that if someone didn't do something, they would undoubtedly be done for. That's where we stepped in. * * * * * * I remember it like it was yesterday. My adopted mother, Paige the Puffle Handler, had taught me everything there was to know about puffles. I still remember my excitement as she said, "Charles, I've taught ya everything. Y'all've proved that ya have what it takes to be a puffle expert like me. You've earned this." And she gave me my Puffle Whistle. I was really young when she gave it to me, but I've held onto it ever since. Many years later, when I grew up, I got to go to the Cloud Forest and adopt my own Rainbow Puffle, whom I named Wingman, and we've been best friends ever since. I don't know where I'd be without him. The name's Charlie by the way. You may know me as that white penguin who serves a full time job at the PSA, a secret agency that handles the situations that the rest of Penguin Isle isn't supposed to know about. The PSA was started by married couple Gary and Pixie Lil, the most intelligent penguins on the island. PSA stands for Pixie's Secret Agency. You may also know me as that guy who is pretty tight with Spike Hike, President of Club Penguin (I'm in the newspaper with him a lot). But how did this happen? I'm just a normal penguin and Spike Hike is the most powerful penguin on the planet! Well, I'll tell you. I've got all the time in the world. Chapter 1: Rude Awakening It all started when I woke up trapped inside a tube. I was in a dark igloo, and nothing but my tube was illuminated. "Holy Herbert! What's going on?!" I said aloud. "Why, hello, my little Charlie," said a voice. I turned around and gasped. "S-S-Sp-Spike H-Hike?" I stammered. "Did YOU trap me here?" "Uh, DUH," Spike replied. "I thought it was pretty obvious." "What's the meaning of this?!" I asked. "I'm here to help you," Spike laughed, walking over. "Ever feel troubled, Charlie?" he asked. "Uh, I guess so..." I said. "Well what would you say if I could relieve you of all your troubles?" "Um-" "Just pay attention to the big screen." I turned around to see the biggest TV I've ever seen in my life. Spike Hike put on earmuffs and pressed a button on the remote. "Hey, why are you covering your ea-" Rick Astley's face popped up on the TV. "♪ Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye ♫" I screamed. "Too loud for ya, Charles?!" Spike laughed. "All you have to do is WAKE UP!" "WAKE UP!" Chapter 2: Forgetful I opened my eyes. My good friend and co-worker Tra Giggles was in my room. "Aaah!" I yelled. "Oh, it's you." "Of course it's me," said Tra. "Anyway, are you ready to come to the dojo? Remember, they put in an updated version of Card-Jitzu! I was waiting for you." "Oh, yeah, sorry," I said, getting out of bed. Me and Tra had been planning to meet each other at the dojo for a sparing match of Card-Jitzu. "You go ahead," I said. "I'll be right there." I waddled into the kitchen, where my wife McKenzie and my three-month-old daughter Grace were. McKenzie was feeding Grace breakfast. "Finally wake up, Honey?" McKenzie chuckled. "Yeah, well..." I replied. McKenzie tossed me a pancake. "Leaving so soon?" she asked. "Me and Tra are just going to hang out at the dojo for a little while," I said. "I'll be back by about noon." "Okay, Sweetie." I blew my puffle whistle, and my pet rainbow puffle and faithful sidekick Wingman scurried over, climed up my flipper and sat on my shoulder. Tra was waiting for me outside. "You had that same nightmare again, didn't you?" Tra asked me. "Sort of, but this time he RickRoll'd me. Anyways, I'm ready." "Great! Let's go!" Tra said, waddling towards the door. It's not that I hated Spike Hike, but being under new management... scared me. "Wait, one more thing," I said. Tra turned. "Yeah?" "How did you get in my house, anyway?" Chapter 3: The Surprise That day, after me and Tra had played a few rounds of Card-Jitzu (in which he beat me every time, unsurprisingly), we both began our walk home. When I got to the bottom of the mountain, my friend Eagles Rule ran up to me, looking out of breath. Wingman squeaked, confused. "Yikes, are you okay?" I asked. "It's a long story," Eagles panted. "Just come with me. You'll never believe it!" He grabbed my flipper and practically dragged me to the lighthouse. Inside, a crowd of penguins was watching the stage. At first I thought it was just one of the normal music shows that happen all the time in the lighthouse. I was wrong. The lights dimmed, and a deep voice came from the speakers. Wingman hid behind me. "AND NOW, PRESENTING-" The doors locked and closed behind us. "HERBERT POLAR BEAR, ESQUIRE!" Chapter 4: Didn't See That Coming! We saw a dark shadow climb on to the stage. The spotlight came to rest on it, revealing him as everyone's least favorite polar bear. "The 'P' is for Percival, not Polar!" Herbert growled. Herbert is one of the island's biggest threats. He came from the North Pole in search of warmer climates, but instead decided to turn our island into one. He's more of the EPF's specialty than the PSA's, but we have had to face him ourselves on a few occasions. Herbert began again. "Uh, anyway- hey, would you stop screaming already? I have an announcement. I have given up my evil ways and would like to exist peacefully on this island. I would like to start by apologizing for everything I have done. Is my apology accepted?" No one said anything. "How do we know this isn't just a plot to take over the island again?!" said one penguin. It was Tra, who came over and stood by us. "Because I have put my trust in him," said another voice. Spike Hike hopped onto the stage. The lighthouse was instantly flooded with everyone's overwhelmed screaming. "SPIKE!" "I WANT HIS BACKGROUND!" "SPIKE, ADD ME!" Spike chuckled warmly. "Now, now, settle down everyone," he said. "Herbert speaks the truth. I trust him, so you should too. Now who wants some backgrounds?" The entire crowd cheered. Chapter 5: What?! Later that night, as I walked home with Tra, Wingman, and Eagles, I couldn't help but explain my suspicions. "It's all so weird," I said. "What, the fact that Spike Hike has backgrounds now?" asked Eagles. "Well, that and the fact that Herbert has caused so much trouble in the past, yet everyone's forgiving him so suddenly," I explained. "Well, of course they are, Spike Hike told them to. Everyone listens t Spike Hike," Tra said. "What if Herbert fooled Spike too?" Eagles asked. "We'll get to the bottom of this," I said. "Somehow." We each walked back to our igloo. After giving Wingman a short bath, I hopped in bed. I couldn't sleep though. I had the sinking feeling that even in my own bed, I wasn't safe anymore. Chapter 6: Taking It Too Far The next day, when I woke up, my igloo was FREEZING cold. Wrapped in a blanket I walked outside. What I saw shocked me. 9:30am - With former Club Penguin president Billybob gone, Spike Hike, having been left in charge of Club Penguin, assumes complete control of Club Penguin. 10:30 - Spike Hike makes Herbert P. Bear his second-in-command, who removes the Everyday Phoning Facility, eliminating the EPF. 12:00 - Spike Hike re-releases the Beta Hat, destroying its rarity (just kidding :P) Club Penguin was in trouble. Spike Hike had taken over the island. Herbert, now his second-in-command, had destroyed the EPF once and for all, and released his army of crabs on the streets of CP. They had attacked the Plaza and destroyed the Pet Shop and the Puffle Hotel. Homeless puffles and pookies were scattered all over, miserably shivering in the cold. They weren't the only ones. Spike had allowed Herbert to cut off all heat to the rest of the island to warm up his HQ. The citizens knew that if someone didn't do something, they would undoubtedly be done for. That's where we stepped in. And that brings us back to where our story began. I know what you're thinking, why didn't anyone do anything about it when this happened? Everyone just thought it was a repeat of Operation: Blackout. But not me. I knew that something had to be done. And so, I held a meeting in the PSA HQ. "Friends," I said. "I think you know why you're here." Chapter 7: The Meeting There was an awkward silence. "Actually, we don't," said Pixie. "you haven't told us yet." "Oh, right... So, uh, Herbert's taken over the island and Spike Hike's done nothing about it. Does that not sound at least a little suspicious?" I asked. "I thought it was just a party," said Tra. "No, it's not a party. If it was we would've gotten notice about it first!" "So, what do you want us to do?" Dad asked. I facepalmed. "Wait," Eagles said. "Are you suggesting we... I don't think that's a very good idea, Charlie." "We have to infiltrate the Club Penguin HQ," I said. "We need to figure out what's going on." "We could get banned forever!" Tra pointed out. "Not if we don't get caught," I said. "This isn't like Operation: Blackout. This is serious." "I thought Operation: Blackout was serious...?" said Pixie. "And besides, what's in it for us?" Eagles asked. "Uh... Oh! I know! If you guys help, I'll buy each of you a 12-month membership." "Sounds good to me!" said Dad. "I was joking," Eagles laughed. "but hey, I'm okay with it!" I sighed. Chapter 8: Operation Spike Later that day, I went home to gather some supplies. "Charlie?" I spun around quickly. "Oh, hi McKenzie." "Where are you going?" she asked. "Oh, just a little investigation," I told her. "nothing much." "Charlie, I thought we were going to spend time together when you got home!" McKenzie said, hurt. I sighed. "I know I said that," I said. "and I'm sorry. It's just... this is really serious..." "It's okay," McKenzie said, disappointed. As I walked out the door, I felt like I had just punched a baby puffle in the face. Grace crawled over to McKenzie. "Eh bah bah Dada!" she said. "I know, Grace," sighed McKenzie. "I miss Dada too..." Chapter 9: Operation: Break-In That evening, we waddled beyond the Ski Village to Club Penguin HQ. Wingman hopped over to a sign that read "Authorized Personnel Only" and sniffed it. When he realized what it meant, he squeaked to get our attention. "Hmm... Nice work, Wingman." I said. "So, how're we gonna get in there?" asked Dad. Wingman got an idea and pulled out a large hat. "Where'd he get that?" Tra asked. "It's one of my mom's hats," I said. "Wait, that's it! She's a mascot! Mascots are allowed in the CP HQ!" "Paige doesn't know about that, does she?" asked Dad. "Probably not..." I replied, grinning. Chapter 10: Infiltration I pressed the button on the door, making a scanner pop out. I held out my aunt's hat. The scanner scanned it than went back into the door. "Access granted," said a robotic voice. "Wow, I didn't know they had that ''advanced technology!" exclaimed Pixie. The door opened and we walked in. There was a long hallway, filled with old Club Penguin artwork. At the end of the hall was an elevator. We walked into it and pressed the button for the top floor: the programming room. We stepped out of the elevator and walked into a dark room filled with computers. The only person in there, however, was Herbert, typing code into the biggest computer in the room- the boss computer. Herbert suddenly began to stand up. We dived under a desk as Herbert turned to walk out of the room. We waited until we heard the sound of Herbert taking the elevator. "Quick!" Eagles said. "We need to find out what he typed in!" "I quickly ran over to the computer. "It's all binary code!" I said. "I don't understand it!" Tra walked over. "Move over," he said. "I'll do it." "Uh, Tra?" Dad asked. "Don't you kinda have to be a genius to read binary code?" Tra took one look at the computer and immediately said, "Uh, yeah. This is bad." "You can understand it?" Pixie asked. "Yes," said Tra. "And something tells me Herbert wasn't supposed to be on there. He just demoted Spike Hike and made himself ruler of Club Penguin!" "Alright, we gotta get down there," I said. We walked back into the elevator and pressed the button for the second-to-top floor: Spike Hike's office. When the elevator stopped we burst through the door. The lights were off, so we pressed our backs against the wall. We couldn't see them, but we could hear them. Chapter 11: I Knew It! "There you are, Herbert," Spike Hike's voice said. "I've been looking for you." "Sorry, Mr. Hike," said Herbert's voice. "I had some important- uh, business to take care of." "It's okay," Spike replied. "Anyways, everything's in place. Club Penguin is officially ours to dominate." "Spike Hike is evil?!" Tra whispered. "I knew it," I said. "Actually, I'm not sure Club Penguin is exactly BOTH of ours," Herbert said. "What are you talking about, Herbert?" Spike asked. "Check your player card," Herbert snarled. "Oh, no need," said Spike. "I already know. I've been demoted and now I'm no longer president." "I took over!" Herbert yelled. "Club Penguin is MINE!" Spike chuckled. "You fool!" he laughed. "I knew you would do this! The only reason I ever told you I trusted you is because I saw an opportunity!" "The opportunity to what?!" Herbert snapped. "Get 'im, boys!" Spike called. We peered around the corner to see Aunt Artic, the director of the EPF grab hold of Herbert. Spike walked up and handcuffed him. "Let me go, you FOOLS!" Herbert yelled. "Herbert, you have the right to remain silent," the Director said as she led Herbert out the door. We hopped out from our hiding space. "Hold it right there, Spike!" I yelled. "We're on to you!" Chapter 12: Spike Explains "Woah, what's this?!" Spike asked, startled. "You may have just arrested one of the EPF's top villians, but we heard your plan! You're planning to rule Club Penguin with an iron face!" accused Tra. "Ohhhh," Spike Hike chuckled. "Allow me to explain. When Herbert came to me with a propose to friendship, I immediately knew he was up to something. And so I made him think I was on his side, so he would tell me he was actually planning to takeover the island. I knew he'd betray me- that's when I'd catch him." "Oh, that makes since," said Dad. "That's actually pretty smart," said Pixie. "So, uh, no hard feelings, right?" Eagles asked. "Oh, of course not," Spike said. "You've all proven that you care about Club Penguin enough to do whatever it takes to save it. I think that deserves a reward!" Spike Hike shuffled around in his inventory. "Aha! Here they are!" Spike set out a pile of his backgrounds. "Wow, thanks, Spike!" Tra said. Later, as we were working home, we couldn't resist talking about Spike. "Wow, he's pretty nice," Eagles said. "I know, right?" Dad replied. "I've been dying for his background!" I folded my arms. "I'm still not sure I trust him," I said. Suddenly, I accidentally dropped my player card. Tra picked it up and looked at it. "...said the penguin who was wearing Spike Hike's background!" Tra laughed. My face turned red. "Uh, how did that get there?" I asked, trying to sound confused. My friends walked past me, chuckling. I stood back, embarrassed. Wingman hopped on my shoulder and rubbed against me. I patted his head. My friends were way ahead of me. "Heh, I guess it is a little funny," I said. "Hey, guys, wait up!" I ran and caught up with them. Epilogue McKenzie sat back at the igloo, feeding Grace her bottle. I slowly opened the door. "Hey... Kenzie?" I asked. "What, Honey?" McKenzie asked. I took my hat off. "I'm... sorry... about earlier..." I said. "I was just so distracted by the mission, and..." McKenzie put Grace in her crib and walked over to me. "It's okay," she said. "I was just being too sensitive." "No," I said. "you were right. I need to spend more time with you and Grace. We made a comitment to raise Grace side-by-side, mother and father. I need to do my part and put my family before my work." McKenzie smiled. "You know, it takes a big penguin to say that," she said. I smiled back. We both walked over to Grace's crib and watched her sleeping. The next day, I slowly waddled into Spike Hike's office. "Oh, hello Charlie," he said. "Um, hello, Mr. Hike..." I said. Spike chuckled. "Don't worry Charlie, you can refer to me as Spike," he said warmly. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not trusting you..." I said. "being under new managent just kind of worried me at first." "It's perfectly alright," he replied. "I'm proud of how much you care about your home." "Well..." I said. "I was wondering if we could maybe... be friends...?" Spike raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he asked. "No one's asked me that since I became in charge! Of course we can!" I smiled. "I was just heading over to the Pizza Parlor with my friends," I said. "Care to join?" "Oh, alright," Spike laughed. So, Spike Hike turned out to be not as bad of a guy as I thought he was. I do miss Billybob, but I think for now, Club Penguin will be in good hands for a long time to come. The End ''Next Time: Operation Puffle! Category:Blog posts